What Kind Of Show Is This?
by FireStormGurl
Summary: All of your favorite YGO characters compete for a thousand dollars! YES, it is another game show! READ THE WARNING LABLE! WARNING: MASS CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION MAY OCCUR! R
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my new show! All the rules and stuff will be explained in "Round One", but this isn't "Round One", is it? IT'S "STAGE ONE"! This happens to be the very first stage where everybody will begin acting stupid in "Round One" and so on. But for now, this shows how everything went in the rehearsals. My friend Jackie and I (Lyan or "Lee Ann") are the hosts for most of the game, but as I said, rules will be explained later!!! So if you wanna skip to the show then go ahead to "Round One"! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan: *trips on cord* Who left this stupid cord in the way?!? *pulls plug out*  
  
*everything goes dark*  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!! I'M BLIND!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!  
  
Jackie: Who turned off the lights???  
  
Tristan: Uh...it wasn't me!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, it was, too, you idiot.  
  
Tristan: Well, someone left it lying there!  
  
Marik: I COMMAND YOU LIGHTS TO TURN ON!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Lyan: It doesn't work that way, Marik.  
  
Marik: Well, it was worth a shot. -_-  
  
Bakura: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! MASS CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION!!!  
  
Jackie: ....Uh huh?  
  
Yami: Somebody turn on the lights!!! I can't figure out my strategies in the dark, you know!  
  
Kaiba: Yes! Now I can see Yami's strategies! *tries to find plug, but runs into poll instead* Shit. _________.  
  
Mokuba: *eats frozen chocolate bunnies*  
  
Tristan: Hey, I want some! *tackles Mokuba*  
  
Joey: Oooh, we're tackling now? *tackles Tristan*  
  
Yugi: Hey, I saw those bunnies first!!!!! *jumps in big dust cloud with Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan*  
  
Ishizu: *stares* Oh, Ra....  
  
Mai: *stands there* O_o?  
  
Yami Marik: *still rolling around floor* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LIGHT!!!!!  
  
Yami: *coughs* (Things keep getting weirder and weirder....)  
  
Yugi: *comes out of dust cloud with chocolate bunnies* MINE!!!  
  
Tristan: That's not fair!  
  
Mokuba: *eyes widen* CRUMBS! *starts licking his hand*  
  
Jackie: Guys, we're not here to eat!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up! I'm here on an important business assignment! *opens suitcase* *papers fly out everywhere*  
  
Yami Marik: *stops rolling* *takes out matches* MUHAHAHAHA!!! *lights paper* BURN!!  
  
Lyan: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! EVACUATE BUILDING!!!!!  
  
Everybody except for Yami Marik: *runs out*  
  
Yami Marik: *still standing there* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jackie: He's crazy!  
  
Tristan: Don't worry! I'll save him! *runs in building* *comes back out with Yami Marik all toasted up looking*  
  
Yami Marik: THE WORLD MUST DIE!!!  
  
Bakura: That was my line. -_-  
  
Jackie: Um, we'll see you next time on "What Kind Of Show Is This?!?" when we come back in "Round One"!  
  
Building: *burns down*  
  
Jackie: I wonder how much we're gonna have to pay for the rent now? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that was kinda boring. Hopefully, you guys liked it, or possibly not. Please remember to vote in "Round One", which, I keep mentioning a whole lot. And one more thing, I'm not here for flames, I'm here for votes...flames...FIRE!!!! But in this stage you don't vote, you make comments. All the other rounds are for the voting. And sorry if this was so short, everything else will be longer. Please review! 


	2. Round One: Bakura and Tea

Welcome back to my story! It's a shame I don't own YGO, but oh well. Just in case you forgot what this is about, the YGO cast will play for $1,000! And after everybody has gotten a chance to be in a round, there will be a new stage for them to do and the people who have the most points in the end of the whole thing get to go in the finals. As you can see, you reviewers vote for who you liked the best and whoever got the most votes gets a point and the other person doesn't. But there will be another round at the very end for all the losers who didn't make it into the finals. And also, sorry if I bash your favorite character(s)! This fic was supposed to be funny. Okay, just to let you know, my name is pronounced "Lee Ann". I have no clue why my parents gave me this spelling "Lyan". Okay, well, the rest of the rules will be given to you in the game. If you are still confused on how the game works, you'll see later. So let's start the game! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jackie: Hi! Welcome to "What Kind Of Show Is This?!?" I am your host for this round! As you can see, my name is Jackie and next to me is my best friend Lyan! *looks to person on the right*  
  
Lyan: Hi!!!  
  
Jackie: ^^' Um...okay...well, she'll be your host for the next round. We alternate meaning everybody gets a turn to be host.  
  
Joey: Even me?!?  
  
Jackie: Yes, Joey, even you.  
  
Joey: Whoo-hoo!  
  
Jackie: As you can see, we all compete for $1,000, excluding me and Lyan, 'cause we made up this lame game.  
  
Lyan: Dang it....  
  
Jackie: Hey, that's still a good thing because we get to laugh at everybody when they do a dare or act stupid.  
  
Lyan: Yup. ^^ And that means all you reviewers get to make up a dare and if it's good enough we'll use it.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, that's another thing you guys can help us with, dares and votes.  
  
Tristan: Hey, that's not fair! I want to laugh at people, too!  
  
Jackie: You can when it's not your turn or if you get disqualified.  
  
Tristan: I can get disqualified?!?  
  
Jackie: Duh, or there wouldn't be a winner.  
  
Tristan: Oh, yeah, I forgot.  
  
Jackie: Okay, um, let me explain the rules, first, if anybody loses when it's their turn, they can compete again at the very end of the game. Uh, I'm confusing you guys, aren't I?  
  
Cast: Errr....  
  
Jackie: Okay, uh, how should I explain this....Um, okay, there's going to be one more round for the losers, so, they get another shot to get into the finals. And people can review for their favorite character, too, if they want, but I'd recommend that you guys vote for who was stupider in this stage.  
  
Lyan: Okay, can we start now? I think half our audience left. -_-  
  
Jackie: *looks at empty crowd* Uh, you got a point. Okay, HI AND WELCOME TO "WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THIS?!?" Well, okay, now, the first two people up are...BAKURA AND.... Who's willing to go up there with Bakura?  
  
Cast: *points immediately at eachother*  
  
Jackie: Um, okay, that's sorta hard to do....Oh, well, Tea, you can go up. *under breath* Sucker!  
  
Tea: Did you say something?  
  
Jackie: Oh, me? *sarcastic tone* No, I said nothing at all....  
  
Bakura: *points to Tea* There is no way am I going up there with that ignorant mortal!  
  
Jackie: Well, too bad! Get up there!  
  
Bakura: No, I refuse! She's too stupid and she'll win!  
  
Jackie: Yeah...so?  
  
Bakura: Grrr...why do I have to go with her? Can't I embarrass the pharaoh?  
  
Yami: I am not going up there with Bakura!  
  
Jackie: Quit whining! Bakura, go up on stage now or I'll throw you into the audience! And it's not gonna look pretty!  
  
Bakura: 0_0 Okay, okay, I give! (She will pay for this!)  
  
Jackie: That's more like it. (Wow, I'm good at this!)  
  
Bakura: *walks on stage while muttering* Damn it, I'm stuck with a stupid mortal the first round and this game sucks. I hate this game. I hate everyone. The world should die!  
  
Tea: *bounces on stage*  
  
Jackie: I heard that, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Well, it's true!  
  
Tea: Why am I here again?  
  
Bakura: Shut up and play the game already, pathetic mortal!  
  
Jackie: Wow, Bakura, I didn't know you wanted to play.  
  
Bakura: I don't.  
  
Tea: *starts jumping* He he, I like jumping!  
  
Bakura: Great.  
  
Jackie: Awww...come on, Bakura, she's not all that bad.... Well, okay, maybe she is, but live with it.  
  
Bakura: I swear, someday I will get revenge for this.... *points to Tea* Especially, on you!  
  
Tea: I like to dance! ^^  
  
Bakura: We know that already.  
  
Tea: And I like singing. Watch me sing! LALALALALALALALALALA!  
  
Bakura: *covers ears* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! STOP THAT HORRID NOISE!!!!  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU DON'T LIKE MY SINGING?!?  
  
Bakura: No, I hate it.  
  
Tea: *cries* I'm supposed to be the best singer in the world!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Doesn't look it.  
  
Kaiba: Well, I'm supposed to be the best duelist in the world! Actually, I am!  
  
Yami: Are not!  
  
Jackie: Quit interferring, you two!  
  
Tea: Well, you probably didn't hear me sing! LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!  
  
Bakura: *plugs ears* I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Why are you acting like a doggy?  
  
Bakura: I'm not acting like a dog! *starts stanggling her* LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Jackie: Bakura, you're not supposed to stranggle anybody right now!  
  
Bakura: *bitter tone* Fine.... *lets go of Tea*  
  
Tea: Do you love yooooouuuurrrr friends? I loooooovvvvee my friends!!!  
  
Bakura: I have no friends!  
  
Tea: Of course you do. Everybody has friends. I'm your friend.  
  
Bakura: Who said you were my friend? *looks at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: It wasn't me!  
  
Tea: I like monkeys. ^^  
  
Bakura: Hmmm...I wonder what happened to my monkey? *flashback*  
  
BAKURA'S FLASHBACK....  
  
Bakura: C'mon, Mr. Bo Bo, let's go to the zoo!  
  
Mr. Bo Bo: *eats banana* Oo..ee..ah..ah (translation: No, I'd rather jump off a cliff.)  
  
Bakura: Yea! Let's go! *millennium ring instantly takes them to zoo*  
  
Mr. Bo Bo: (Why does everyone look like me?)  
  
Bakura: Hey, Mr. Bo Bo, do you wanna see your monkey friends?????  
  
Mr. Bo Bo: (What is he saying?)  
  
Bakura: *takes Mr. Bo Bo to other monkeys* Look, Mr. Bo Bo, your monkey friends!!!  
  
Mr. Bo Bo: *runs up to cage* AAHHHH!! *tries to open cage*  
  
Cage: *door opens*  
  
Monkeys: *fly out* EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *tackles Bakura*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MR. BO BO!!!!! MONKEYS!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everybody: O_o  
  
Bakura: *tries to find Mr. Bo Bo* MR. BO BO, WHERE ARE YOU??? WHICH ONE ARE YOU???? EVERYONE LOOKS THE SAME!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID MONKEYS!!!!!!!!  
  
BACK TO SHOW....  
  
Bakura: *sniffs* Mr. Bo Bo.... I never did find him.  
  
Tea: *wipes tear from eye* That was soooo sad what ever happened!  
  
Bakura: Well, we can forget Mr. Bo Bo! I can rule the world alone!!!!  
  
Marik: Hey, I was supposed to take over the world!  
  
Bakura: Not before me, you aren't!  
  
Marik: I was meant to be pharaoh! As for you, you're nothing but a tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* Oh, please, give me a break.  
  
Marik: THAT'S IT! *tries to climb stage*  
  
Jackie: *holding him back* It's not your turn, Marik! Get back!  
  
Tea: You're funny.  
  
Jackie: *resists urge to stranggle Tea* Okay, back to the game.  
  
Tea: *yanks on Bakura's hair* Is this hair real? It's all white!!  
  
Bakura: LET GO OF MY HAIR!  
  
Tea: *lets go of Bakura's hair* I guess so.  
  
Bakura: That's it! I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU! (Damn it, I got the wrong script again.)  
  
Marik: Ha! Wrong line, my dear Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Tea: *looks around* Where's pikachu? *gasps* Pikachu's gone!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP! PIKACHU IS NOT REAL! DO YOU STILL BELIEVE IN THE EASTER BUNNY?! OR EITHER THAT, YOU'RE THINKING OF THE WRONG SHOW!!!  
  
Tea: You don't care about pikachu?!  
  
Bakura: I HATE PIKACHU!  
  
Tea: *gasps again* You hurt pikachu's feelings!  
  
Bakura: Pikachu's not here!  
  
Tea: Yes, he is! *points to empty chair near TV camera*  
  
Bakura: (She's gone mental, or either that, she already is mental.) ....There's nothing there.  
  
Tea: Yes, there is! *turns to chair* Don't listen to him, pikachu!  
  
Bakura: I'm stuck here with a total idiot. -_-  
  
Jackie: Okay.... ^^'  
  
Lyan: Well, this is interesting. Tea has an imaginary friend.  
  
Tea: Pikachu's not imaginary! He's real!  
  
Jackie: Okay, whatever.  
  
Tea: *starts jumping up and down* I believe in the Easter Bunny! The Easter Bunny is my friend! ^^  
  
Bakura: THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! AND THEN I'LL BE RID OF YOU FOREVER!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Tea: What about pikachu?  
  
Bakura: GRRR...I WAS THINKING IT OVER ABOUT SENDING YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM, BUT NOW I CHANGED MY MIND!  
  
Tea: Is that my next vacation?  
  
Bakura: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NO!!!  
  
Tea: Is the Shadow Realm fun?  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!!!  
  
Tea: You mean you're sending me to a boring place?!?  
  
Bakura: WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU UP?!? YES, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BORING AND MISERABLE!!!  
  
Tea: NO TV??????  
  
Bakura: Grrr...say hello to Marik for me! *millennium ring glows*  
  
*BIG FLASH*  
  
Marik: I'm right here!  
  
Audience: *blink blink*  
  
Jackie: Um, how are we supposed to play the game when Tea's not here?  
  
Bakura: Um, oops?  
  
Lyan: Yeah, oops!  
  
Jackie: Well, let's just see how Tea's doing. *turns on TV*  
  
TV: *Tea pops up in black background*  
  
Tea: Hi, guys! ^^  
  
Jackie: Tea?!  
  
Tea: This place is cool! Everytime I walk somewhere I end up in the same place I've been to.  
  
Jackie: Uh huh...?  
  
Bakura: You're actually okay?! You're not supposed to!  
  
Tea: Hi, pikachu!  
  
Bakura: Who the hell is she talking to?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!  
  
Bakura: AH! That thing's real!  
  
Jackie: So.... O_o?  
  
TV: *turns off*  
  
Jackie: What happened?  
  
Bakura: *smirks* I pulled the plug out. *swings TV cord*  
  
Random Audience Guy: So, when do you guys bring Tea back?  
  
Jackie: Hmmm...I haven't thought of that....  
  
Bakura: NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Random Audience Guy: Ummm...okay?  
  
Jackie: Ignore him, he's just overwhelmed with joy.  
  
Lyan: We're gonna get Tea out soon, 'cause she has to compete.  
  
Bakura: Since, she's not here, does it mean I win?  
  
Jackie: No, Bakura, they have to vote for you first.  
  
Bakura: Damn it....  
  
Jackie: So, we will see you next time on..."WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THIS?!?" And in the mean time, we're getting Tea out of the Shadow Realm. ^^'  
  
Tristan: I like cheese better than you!  
  
Joey: Hey, I like cheese, too!  
  
Tristan: I like it more!  
  
Joey: No, I do!  
  
Jackie: Grrr...shut up! You guys are making the story longer! You're supposed to be on your coffee break right now, so, beat it!  
  
Tristan & Joey: Okay. ^^  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry if this wasn't that funny. I had to leave most of the stuff out so the story wouldn't be too long. Well, don't forget to vote for who was stupider! Or you can just vote for your favorite character between Bakura and Tea. I count the votes for your yami's and chibi's, too. And please suggest some dares for us to use! We can't have a 'Dare Round' if we don't have any dares! Or we'll have to make up the dares if no one gives us any! 


End file.
